God (Incarnations of Immortality)
Character Synopsis God, also known as Good '''is one of the eternal beings, with the other being Satan, who are a step above the other incarnations in terms of the domains they carry. His symbol is the cross and once there is ascent of newer religions the former is impeached and a a candidate is unanimously voted in office by previous 6. Unlike other incarnations, the role of Good changes over time, with the current iteration being '''Orlene Kaftan Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Incarnations of Immortality Name: Good, God, Orlene Kaftan Gender: Varies on the iteration of Good, Female as Orlene Kaftan Age: Technically as old as Creation, 20s as Orlene Kaftan Classification: Incarnation of Good Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Brought into existence all of reality, including all realms), Soul Manipulation (Manipulates and casually reorganizes the souls contained within Heaven), Morality Manipulation (Good's power is the expunge evil from souls), Empowerment (Good gradually grows powerful, so long there are people who pray to them), Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Has a passive Holy Aura that will exorcise non-corporeal spirits and demons), Transmutation (Can turn water into wine, and transform people he touches into animals), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and has absolute control over Heaven, of which is their own domain), Reality Warping (Can change reality and it's structure on a whim), BFR (Can send people to Heaven on command), Summoning (Capable of summoning angels to aid them in combat), Time Manipulation (Able to freeze time in place for souls and other beings), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. Nature can only leave her office when there is no nature, after which another being will simply hold office and take her place), Life & Death Manipulation (Governs over the balance of Life and Death. Should be comparable to Nature, who does the same, only for Earth itself), Physical Embodiment (Represents Good in a physical sense). Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Predated the current iteration of reality and at the dawn of time, God brought all realms into existence, of which is comprised of The Universe, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Superior to the Earthly Incarnations, such as War, who is capable of bringing about Judgement Day across all realms, destroying them in the process. Equal in power to Satan, who is also comparable to Nature, who's Song of Choas erased all of reality) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Superior to Parry, who even as a mortal, could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Their power is what brought all of reality, including all realms of existence into reality. Superior to earthly Incarnations, who can destroy all realms of reality through a Judgement Day event) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Incarnations of Immortality are unable to be harmed by physical means, this extends to other Incarnations, whom of which cannot kill each other with their attacks. Constantly power struggles against Satan, who can survive Nature's Song of Chaos, which erased all of reality) 'Stamina: Endless as long as there is Good; Doesn't need to eat, drink, or rest Range: Multi-Universal '(His basic powers extend across all realms of reality. Created all realms of reality at the dawn of time) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Stated to have "Omniscience" however it's contradicted as they were unaware they would be impeached. Is shown to have extensive knowledge of what happens across all realms of reality, of which they constructed at the dawn of time as well) '''Weaknesses: Their time in office only lasts as long as good is around, as without it, they will return to being a mortal Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Incarnation of Good: '''One who assumes the role of Good (aka God) is empowered by belief. Their powers include summoning angels such as Gabriel, reading auras and expunging evil from souls in order to reorganize souls in their realm or take them out of Satan’s qualifying them for heaven Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Protagonist Category:Religious Figures Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Morality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2